indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Glide-cart
'' Glide-cart '' - Similar to today's street vendors;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 4 also called a Glida-GrillNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 4, 86; Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 28 (glida grills and carts).Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 46 Some glide-cart operators, when taking in money, slide the credits used into a safe slot to keep the money secure.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 152 Street vendors are legally required to hold licenses for their business.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 7 (Eve occasionally calls a glide-cart a 'roach coach' or a 'bug coach'.)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 129; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 59 Other mentions.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 293, 360 *Foods purchased in series from cart: **ChestnutsStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 47 **Chocolate sticksVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 143 **Fresh hybrid fruitCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 28 **Fried egg sandwiches (egg substitute and onions)Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 9 ***Egg pocketsPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 7 **FriesSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 171 ***Oil friesConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 133 ***Soy friesVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 143; Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 145; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 120 **Hash sandwichRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 134 **KabobMidnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 58; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 120 ***Frozen fruit on a stickRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 37 ***Fruit kabobsVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 143 ***Veggie kabob (vegetable kabob)Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 133; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 135; Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 145 **Oil chipsMidnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 58 **Potato ringsRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 65 **PretzelWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 106; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 120 (with bright yellow mustard) ***Pretzel twistsVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 143 **Rice noodlesNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 3, 129 **SandwichNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 11 **Soy dogsImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 4; Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 65; Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 142-143; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 7; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 309; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 47, 120; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 171; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 293, 360 ***Diet (soy) dogsRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 65 ***Double wide soy dog with rehydrated onion flakesWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 59 **Soy pocketConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 133 **Turkey hash rollsVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 142 **Veggie hashStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 120; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 171 ***Veggie hash saladGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 223 *Beverages purchased in series from cart **CoffeeMidnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 58; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 7 **Diet CokeWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 59 **Orange Fizzy SupremeVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 143 **PepsiRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), pp. 65, 134; Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 145; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 179 ***Diet PepsiRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 65 ***Pepsi FitnessVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 180 References: Category:Glossary Category:Lifestyle Category:Food